The secret of south park
by Fireember345
Summary: I do not own south park You have seen them in movies as monsters but what if that was hiding a bigger truth that only Kyle and his kind know, but will his friends find out and what happens if they do? Find out
1. Prolouge

Long ago when the world was still young humans did not rule this world, but a creature named Tilanceograss or for men Werewolves were the true kings. The lived in different packs and named them for their ability and where they lived. But without law or order, constant battle erupts into a full world war, the true first world war. But in order for it to end a young were used magic to split the land into islands.

The threat was shifted and the laws were made by the magic one to assure that all will have justice

1. Never betray your pack or attack them purposely unless proof of treason

2. never kill **_unless_** must

3. Only the students of knights can leave the dens of safety only become one when the were-puberty begins

4. A pack leader will be chosen by the healer with a moon scar

5. Never turn one into a were without the ceremony of the pack

6. To rank up to knight you must be in training for one whole year then be tested in the whispers of the dead

7. Knights can retire when requested and given the mark of accomplished

8. Chase out any intruders unless invited

9. The dead must be buried by those closest to them

For generations the packs have lived, but when humans came, they were lived in secret to prevent wars. To this day the packs had been peaceful enough until now


	2. Chapter 1: New teacher

"Alright class I am your sub for this weak and next. My name is Mr. Woodpipe." The sub introduced himself. "Now just had what you call a nervous 'breakdown', but to tell you the truth the man is just pure mad." Mr.W explained. He was an odd looking man. He had light pale skin and full head of pure white hair that reached his center spine, he wore miss-match clothing and no shoes. "Now I have been told that most children like to play trick on their teachers, but I will not be fooled so easily. But I'm fair and open to a challenge so make my day." The hairy man chuckled a little as he turn to write his name on the board.

The three boys, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman the fat tub of lard chuckled evilly on the nasty pranks they were going to pull on this guy. "Looks like I have three challengers. Right in that puffball hat, you were going to say you were in the orange hood and as he dose the same but with Fat ss , then you were going to use other prank I for one think are not impressive and easily predictable." answered getting every detail correct, without even look at the students. The three boys eyes were wide with shock as long with the rest of the class.

As Cartman was about to call him a stalker with a lo of curses, but... "I know what you are going to say next. 'You D nm stalker. I bet you look at naked boys at the internet and you should suck my ball.' If that was the best insult you could do then I'm disappointed in you. Next though, just talk it out with your dolls." The very odd man almost growled. All the students were very cheeped out by how he knew all that before they do it. "My. An old student of mine, Kyle will soon be coming in with an note from my dear friend, Sheila." Mr.W smiled in joy.

But then the ginger haired boy came rushing in panting. "Sorr- Steel?! What are you doing here?" Kyle almost smiled by the sight of this man. "Hello, Kyle. I'm your sub. Please place the note on the desk and tell your mother that I'd said 'I'll see you and your family soon' when you return home." The odd man requested. "Sure. It would be an honor to be of help." The Jewish boy answered as he placed the paper on his desk and return to his desk near his friends and Cartman with a wide smile on his face.

After the bell rang the three boys wondered how does he know that man. "Dude, what the Hell? How do you know that guy?" Stan wondered to his best friend. "He was a privet teacher of mine. He's like my second father to me." The ginger boy hesitated to answer his friends and the lard that followed him. "I bet the Jew and that ss are a couple who hump each other at the weekends." Cartman joked as he began his stupid laugh, but then got hit in the crotch by the oddly suspicious boy.

But Stan and Kenny were beginning to wonder of what secret he try to keep away.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicion

The next day the boys waited at their bus stop as usual, but Kyle a large cut on his arm that was bandage up with a thin white cloth, with a little darken blood was getting a little see through. "Dude. What happened to your arm?" Stan worried for his injured friend. "Oh this. uhh... I... I accidentally cut myself with a knife while I was learning how cook." The ginger lied as he try to hide it. But the three other boys gave him a suspicious look then Cartman began his stupid jack ssery again. "That's a lie. Everyone knows that Jews can't cook." Cartman ripped. "F#*k off Fat ss!" Kyle growled.

"Hey, I'm not fat I'm big bone you sneaky Jew!" The lard shouted at Kyle. Even if he would never admit it, but he was glad that Eric was doing his Racist crap when they were getting way too close to a secret. Soon the bus came and the four boys entered the bus one-by-one. Kyle sat by his best friend Stan, Kenny sat by a girl with brown curly hair and the lard sat by the quiet and kind Butters. As Kyle hoped that Stan and Kenny and even the fat ss have forgotten the topic that they wanted to talked to him about, Stan wanted to know what was going on with Kyle.

After school Stan headed home to see his dad sitting at the couch watching TV. "Hey dad. Is it weird that Kyle keeps getting a lot of cuts?" The puffball hat wearing boy questioned. "Not now Stan I gotta go down to the bar. I'll see you at dinner." Randy groaned as he headed to the bar to probably get wasted and get arrested once again by Stan guess. As Randy entered the South park bar, he saw his brother, his good friend Gerald Broflovski and everyone else he knows drinking their heads off. The black haired man sat by the Jewish man ordering a bear like he always dose.

"Hey Gerald, my boy Stan told me that your son was covered in cuts, do you know something about it?" The geologist wondered. The lawyer spit out all his alcohol from his mouth and began coughing. "You OK man?" Chris asked his friend. "Yeah I'm fine... Kyle and I were on a... Hunting trip and the catch kinda fought back. But thankfully he didn't get rabbis." Gerald lied to his friends and pretend to drink his bear. But then Rand notice an animal bite mark on his neck. "Did you get bit while you were out there?" The black haired man question as Suspicion flow through the room.

"Hey how about another round of bear, my treat!" Gerald announced as everyone, Randy needed to know what was going on like Stan.


	4. Chapter 3: Spying

"Hey Sheila, is everything alright here?" Mrs. Marsh wondered worryingly to the overbearing Jewish Broflovski mother. "What do you mean?" Sheila almost sounded a little offended. "I mean Stan and Randy keeps seeing Gerald and Kyle with injures. Is everything alright at home?" Sharon wondered as they sat down at the dinner table. "Uhhhhh... th-the boys... were... working on a wood project! That's it." Sheila lied trying to hide something then reached her cup of tea, showing her scarred wrist, which was done by a large animal.

"How did you get that?" Linda gasped at the scar. "Oh! uhhhhh... When I was little I had a pet cat and he clawed me a lot." The ginger woman kept making false stories. But the three women didn't believe her story, the cut was far to large and long for any pet to cause such an ugly scar. The overbearing mother needed an excuse or to change the subject to keep them from the family secret. But then a timer went off for a baked pastry known as chocolate chip cookies were to be done. Sheila could not be happier for a greater distraction.

"Oh! The cookies are done, I'll get them." The ginger smiled as she grabbed the very hot desserts. "Alright you guys can take your cookies and go now. Goodbye." Sheila pushed out her guest and as they closed the door behind them. The ginger haired women sighed in relief that was over and sat down on the couch. "That was too close." Sheila sighed as she waited for her first son, Kyle and her husband Gerald to return home.

When night came, Mr. Woodpipe came over for dinner but was being watch by three groups.


	5. Chapter 4: The hike

Stan look through the binoculars with his friends Butters, Kenny, Jimmy, Craig, and Clyde and the fat ss to see Kyle and his family and the mysterious substitute from the school having dinner and talking about something they could not hear outside. "What are they saying?" Jimbo asked his brother and the other side of the house. "I can't here them. We're too far." answered her friend Linda while they were in the bushes of the front yard of the Broflovski's. "How can you not here them, we're only a few feet from the house!" Cartman growled then Kenny punched him in the face to keep him quiet.

"Mhhh mhmh mhmh hmhm" (Quiet Fat ss, they'll here you.) Kenny whisperedas he kept the lards mouth covered so the would not be heard. Then Kyle's father came out with a flashlight to see what was the noise. " Gerald, what was that noise?" The ginger haired woman wondered about the strange things the heard. "Probably the squirrels fighting for nuts again. Nothing to worry about." The Jewish lawyer sighed in relief as he'd turn off the flashlight and headed back into the warmth of his indoor home and joined his family and long time friend for the wonderful food they were having.

"Anyways, I hope to see you three soon at the royal meeting. Your son sure show signs of becoming the next leader after Gale the mighty." Steel Woodpipe complemented the young fiery haired boy. "He might be. It would be know surprise though, his grandfather was a great leader and well known for his thirst for justice." smiled as he fed Ike some mushed up food. "Has Ike been showing signs of the puberty, his brother had it at a very young age and has done flawless work in the past?" Mr. Woodpipe wondered as he petted the Canadian child.

"Well his blood father said that his generation shows very late signs of the puberty, so it will be a while for him to show signs of the you-know-what." Gerald answered as he'd smiled at his two sons. "Well look at the time. We need to head there at once or the Queen will not be pleased." The ginger haired woman gasped as she called a sitter for her youngest child to be looked after. After the sitter arrived, the four headed for the deep woods, not knowing that three groups were following them all to their secret.


	6. Chapter 5 Transformation

As the Broflovski's headed to the thickest part of the woods, the boys who had to walk on foot lost them as well as the ladies and the men. Then Randy notice his son and his friends panting out of breath from the long distance the needed to travel. "Boys, what are doing out here alone?" Mr. Marsh demanded looking angry with the rest of the adults who were close to Gerald Broflovski as friends in South park. "We were... uhhhhhhhhhhh..." Stan trying to think of an excuse. "Uhhhhhh doing homework?" Cartman lied.

"Boys, guys what are you doing here?" Sharon demanded from her husband and his friends, his son and his friends as her friends cross their arms. "Well uhhhhh..." The males began. "Hey, wait a minute are what are you guys doing here?" The lard questioned. After the stammering, Stan finally spoke up. "Alright we are all here to figure out what's going on with the Broflovskis, am I right?" The puffball boy explained. Everyone nodded shamefully. "Well let's go before we lose them." Randy suggested as they all headed to find the family.

As entered the deepest part of the forest the heard a rustle in the bushes and follow it. Stan was the first to look through and he saw his bast friend in the entire world sitting in a meditative state in the blue moon light, starting breathing slow and calm, then started to breath heavy and shallow like he couldn't breath and his heartbeat was heard from a long range that to even Stan it was like his ear was near his chest. There was something going very wrong with Kyle other than being alone.

His eyes were starting to glow pure light green and glowed like the moon. Than Kyle let out a battle cry as his fingers became claws and his hair growing all over him. His teeth were large and sharp. Then he grew large and powerful and let a roar that sound like a wolf. He's secret was out. He was a werewolf


	7. Chapter 6: Follow the beast

They could not believe what they have just seen, the caring, intelligent, young man, Kyle Broflovski, transformed into a feral beast known from the movies as a werewolf. The ginger creature send a call and waited for it to answer back. As Stan was about to walked up to the flame color were, a howl came through and like lighting strikes, the wolf creature dashed to the beautiful sympathy. "Kyle, wait!" The puffball hat boy shouted as he and his friends follow him. But the parents however were too shock to do anything.

As they follow Kyle, or at least try to keep up with him, the ginger wolf jumped and glided to the thickest tree branch and kept at it to follow the call. "How the hell did he do that?" Craig shouted with shock. "I knew that Jew was a monster!" Cartman growled they followed them from behind. "Knock it off, Cartman! Will find out what going on, once we reach Kyle." The young Marsh boy shouted angrily at the lard as the continue to follow him in the deepest part of the woods. "I hope so, because if Kyle is a monster and he'd ate me, then I'll be grounded." Butters whimpered.

As they followed the noises of the creatures, they began to notice that they were out of the open of the mountains, but there was no sign of Kyle in his fearsome wolf form. "Mhhhhhh mmmmmm hhhmhmhmhmh" (Where did he go and where are we?) Kenny mumbled to Stan. "I don't know." The black haired boy wondered himself. But then they began hear so many howl and were surrounded by a pack werewolves numbering to five to fifteen. _"What pack are you from, little cubs!? Skyfire? The dark timber?" _A large black were with a white tail demanded as it showed it's teeth.

"What a-are you!?" Stan scream as the wolves came closer, sheathing their claws and prepare for an attack to kill them. But then, a ginger wolf jumped in and protected them. _"It is alright, they are not from any pack, these are my friends and that's Cartman, but you should try not to claw him, you'll get lard on your fur for a year." _The wolf growled calmly to the other wolves. _"More of them? Take them to the prisons 'till we can figure out what to do with them all." _A grey wolf with a large scar on his arm ordered as they took them away.


End file.
